


Un Simple Gesto

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen es una muggle potterhead normal, algo decepcionada con su vida, en la que no es más que una adolescente marginal que vive en un mundo marginal...hasta que un día vive un día que nunca olvidará.<br/>One-shot, nada me pertenece. También en mi (abandonada) cuenta de potterfics: http://www.potterfics.com/historias/128104</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Simple Gesto

Helen era una adolescente británica desgraciadamente normal, que vivía en un mundo desgraciadamente normal y que tenía una vida desgraciadamente normal.

Bueno, igual no era tan normal. O al menos eso pensaban sus compañeros de clase y de la academia de música, su familia y sus vecinos. Porque Helen era, ciertamente, aquello que coloquialmente se conoce como una friki. Le encantaban todas aquellas cosas raras que la hacían merecedora de un trato bastante malo por parte de casi todos sus conocidos. Y, encima, para empeorar un poco las cosas, era muy buena en clase; lo que la convertía en empollona.

Sería injusto decir que Helen no tenía amigos, porque los tenía. Tenía amigos con los que podía hablar de sus frikadas, chicas con las que estar en el recreo, personas a las que conocía desde tan temprana edad que no recordaba la vida sin ellas…Pero, por alguna razón que hasta a ella desconocía, no llegaba a confiar del todo en ninguno de ellos, así que nadie llegaba a conocerla del todo.

"Menos, ellos, ellos sí me conocen". Solía repetirse.

¿Qué quiénes eran ellos, os estaréis preguntando, queridos lectores?

Ellos eran los personajes de sus libros favoritos y sus OCs; especialmente los de Harry Potter, que llevaban con ella desde hacía tanto tiempo que era capaz de jurar que La Piedra Filosofal fue el primer libro serio que leyó. Aquellas personas (porque para ella eran tan o incluso más reales que las personas de su vida muggle) eran sus únicos verdaderos amigos en todo el universo conocido.

Volviendo a aquello por lo que os he congregado aquí, adorados buscadores de historias, la cosa era que, un día cualquiera, poco antes de que el curso escolar empezara, Helen caminaba con tristeza por King Cross, después de una pelea por sus padres. Una parte de ella sabía que no debía sentirse tan mal, que era un mal entendido estúpido, pero es que debía de ser la undécima del mes, y se empezaba a cansar….

"Es culpa mía, mía, pero ellos también colaboran lo suyo…" Pensó por vigésima vez en la tarde. Como de costumbre, se detuvo entre el andén 9 y 10. Hizo su habitual plegaria:

-Por favor, por favor, solo quiero una pequeña señal de que es real, de que en algún lugar existe la magia…-Continuó hablando, hilvanando frases cada vez más ilógicas durante más de media hora.

Y entonces, súbitamente, pasó.

Un par de niños pasaron corriendo a su lado, jugando a algún juego que ella desconocía. A Helen le hicieron mucha gracia, porque uno pelirrojo, pecoso, muy parecido a Ron Weasley y la otra, también pelirroja, se parecía una barbaridad a Ginny Weasley.

"¿Y si son los hijos de Ron Y Ginny, y si son Hugo y Lily?", pensó durante un instante, pero la idea le pareció tan alocada que la desechó al instante.

Pero en aquel momento, cuando ya se disponía a dejar atrás la estación, vio a los padres de los chicos.

Su sorpresa fue tal que no pudo contenerse, y soltó un pequeño chillido. Una mujer le preguntó si se encontraban bien y ella tan solo respondió, como si de una autómata se tratara "existen, existen, existen de verdad".

El resto del día de Helen no se diferenció en nada de los anteriores y toda su vida fue una simple muggle, y, sin embargo, todos los años, desde aquel día hasta el último, fueron especiales para ella. Y, todos los aniversarios de aquel excepcional encuentro regresaba a King Cross y observaba, desde lejos, como los pequeños magos iban al que siempre, pasara el tiempo que pasase, sería su hogar.

Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí mi pequeño one-shot! Lo escribí a principios del curso pasado, en un momento de aburrimiento súbito. Espero que os guste y que no se me pasara de moñas.
> 
>  
> 
> Deseando ver vuestros comentarios, 
> 
>  
> 
> Marla


End file.
